


Safe and Sound

by Auroras5tar



Series: You Are My Getaway [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blindfolds, Blood, Choking, College Student!Choi San, Crying, Cuddles, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gun Violence, Hongjoong worries, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Jongho cries, Kidnapping, Kisses, Like the bad guy pokes fun at Sanhwa's sex life, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Seonghwa mothers, Sexual Innuedenos, Special Agent!Park Seonghwa, Uncomfortable Hospital Bed Cuddles, Violence, injuries, self-guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar
Summary: Shots were ringing out around the building, echoing and adding a pulse of pain to San's head with each shot. Time seemed to blur because suddenly he was on the ground with the familiar face of his boyfriend, Seonghwa, above him, pleading with him to stay awake, to not close his eyes, but he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The blood seeping out from his wounds paired with the concussion he had was a deadly combo despite the hands against the bleeding wounds, trying to slow the bleeding at best.All he could do, though, was hope that Seonghwa would trust him to not leave him behind.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: You Are My Getaway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719334
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm back with a longer fic this time, which explains the longer wait time. This one wasn't a request. This was completely self-indulgent and lowkey inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055754) by [Sunwisher](https://twitter.com/sun_wisher). I encourage you to go read their works if you haven't read it already.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'll hopefully be back soon with another update.

San lived an ordinary life with ordinary people. That's what he told himself as he moved through life. He might have a really attractive boyfriend with a charming personality that he didn't deserve but that was the peak of his exciting times, he would think. Someone else was privy to that exciting life that he sometimes wanted but was fine to do without. 

As of right now, his boyfriend of two years, Seonghwa, was off on a business trip, so San's life was even more ordinary since now his life only involved going to classes, work, and maybe hanging out with his friends if their schedules matched up to allow a few hours of free time. Seonghwa would make San take breaks and drag him out to do something spontaneous and out of his dorm or Seonghwa's apartment. More often than not, the photography major would be found in Seonghwa's apartment than his dorm these days, enjoying his boyfriend's comforting presence as he worked.

That was his thinking until one day he was walking to work, feeling like he was being followed. San worked at a bookstore near the campus so that he could easily walk there from his dorm in a reasonable amount of time after classes and not waste money on public transit. He and Seonghwa had started to talk about him moving in since he was over there so much anyway but nothing was set yet. It was more of a casual topic than being anything serious. 

San couldn't shake the bad feeling as he walked towards his work, but he tried not to panic and kept a normal pace, knowing that if he ran, he would no doubt get caught. The feeling only increased, so San decided to take his phone out with slightly shaking hands and call his eldest friend, Hongjoong. He placed his phone against his ear as it started to ring, but he never got to know if Hongjoong ever answered because he was grabbed from the alley he was passing, dropping his phone as he was dragged away from the busy street.

San instantly started struggling, his fight or flight skills kicking in. His arms were pinned to his sides, so he stomped on the guy’s foot before using the moment where his arms loosened to get out of them while elbowing back, catching the guy in the ribs. He spun around, noticing two other guys running up. Great… Three on one. He only hoped he remembered his Taekwondo training well enough to get him out relatively unharmed.

He stood there casually with his heart racing, waiting for an attack, and when the attack came, he was ready. He was sure the scene would look strange to any outsider. A lean male in a slightly oversized sweater and ripped jeans standing off against three built men dressed in black. San dodged the first attack, making sure to side step and keep all three attackers in his line of sight. The second attack came, and he wasn’t fast enough to dodge it this time, so the punch to the face was expected. Though, he wouldn’t let it go unreciprocated.

He brought his arm back as his head turned with the force of the punch, and as soon as he got his balance back, he threw his own punch into the guy’s face before quickly kicking the guy’s abdomen. The attacker stumbled away as another one ran up, sloppily throwing a fist out. San felt his lips twitch in amusement as he caught the fist and twisted, causing the guy to bend over before he brought his elbow down and a sickening snap was heard as he broke the guy’s arm.

The guy let out a yell of pain and shuffled back on the ground, having fallen when San shoved him after breaking his arm. San allowed himself a small smirk before the other two lunged at him. He dodged one, shoving him head-on into a dumpster beside him where the guy fell and didn’t get up again. The other one managed to get a hold of him and slam him into the wall, head cracking against the brick painfully.

He tried to shove the guy off, but he found another punch to his face to throw him off. He managed to get a knee to the guy’s side, but he was pinned to the wall, taking punches to the face enough that he didn’t have the balance or time to attack back. His panic quickly came back, though, when he felt hands around his throat that constricted his breathing. He tried to shove the attacker off or punch him, but he was quickly losing oxygen and vision. He didn’t give up, though, until he slumped unconscious.

**~*~**

**  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


********

********

When San woke up, he found himself unable to move and in pain. He had a feeling that while he was unconscious, he was beat up on. Feeling a gag was tied around his head, he didn't even try to talk as he blinked his eyes open, wincing at the brightness, to assess his situation. He was tied to a chair, not able to move his arms or legs, but his chest wasn't tied down, which would explain the soreness he felt in his neck and the pain in his chest from being slumped over. 

********

He then turned his attention to the room, seeing no windows or clocks, so he didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that he was attacked at about 2:15 since his shift started at 2:30. The room was plain and run down as if it had been abandoned for a while, but it didn't give off any other details on where he might be. 

********

Any further inspection was interrupted by the door opening. San kept his eyes on the person who walked in, a wide smirk was put on their face when they noticed that San was awake. The door closed, and the guy stalked closer to him and then around him, tracing his hand over San’s arm and across his shoulders and down the other arm. The touch felt off since it wasn’t Seonghwa’s loving touch, and San had to suppress a shiver.

********

“So you’re Agent Park’s little boy toy. Gotta admit. Didn’t think you were his type. Thought that pretty boy on his team was more his type.”

********

The guy stopped in front of him and gripped his chin not too gently and forced his head up to keep his eyes on the guy.

********

“That’s not to say you’re not pretty, though. You’re even prettier with all these bruises on you. I wonder if Park bruises you up like this… Though, I’m sure he makes sure not to break anything. Much unlike my guys when they had their fun all night to pay back the beating you gave them. You made the most beautiful noises as you fizzled in and out of consciousness.”

********

As he spoke, San felt another hand run along the top of his chest before moving down to press against his ribs. He let out a gasp as white hot pain flashed through him, and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he tried to squirm away. The hand moved away from his ribs, and San heaved a few breaths as much as he could now that he realized he no doubt had a couple of broken ribs. 

********

“I wonder who’s the dominant one in bed. Park seems that type, but my oh my, I got an account from one of my goons that you have some fight in your small frame, so I’m sure you have the capabilities.”

********

San felt his face scrunch in disgust as the guy continued to talk about how he would be and look before he felt a hand on his throat, and his muscles instantly tensed while his breathing became uneven in panic as he remembered being choked against the wall.

********

“Oh… That’s sad. Looks like you have some trauma to get over. I surely hope neither of you liked breathplay. Seems like you two won’t be doing that if that is a liking of one of you.”

********

San didn’t say anything as the hand stayed on his throat before the other completely detached from him and paced around again, chuckling to himself. The college student heaved for breath again, having unconsciously held it when the hand was on his throat, and he kept watching the guy pace around. 

********

“Oh, I cannot wait until Agent Park lays eyes on you. I’m sure you’re his beloved treasure and protects you at all costs. Did he even tell you what he does? That he faces danger regularly?”

********

By the chuckle he received, he could tell that his eyes gave away that Seonghwa had not told him. The other male clapped with a maniac smile and acted giddy.

********

“This will be so much fun! I cannot wait! Well, I have to get back to work. I’ll send for you once the fun starts, San. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on it.”

********

With one last maniacally giddy smile, the guy left with a slam of the door, and San slumped against the chair even more. He had no means of entertainment, and he was scared to sleep since the incessant, drilling pain in his head gave indication of a concussion, so he was left to any and all thoughts.

********

********

****

****

********

**~*~**

********

**  
**  
**   
**

********

********

Some time later, the door opened once more, but San didn’t even look up this time. He was too occupied with happy thoughts of him and Seonghwa to try to fight the oppressive dark silence trying to take away his light. He only looked up when he felt his hair get pulled, making sure he looked at whoever was in the room with him. San recognized the other as one of his assailants. The one who choked him, actually. He shifted slightly as he was uncomfortable with being alone with this guy.

********

“The fun is just ramping up. Your boyfriend doesn’t know what he’s walking into, but it’s ok. You’ll see the end game. We’ll make sure of it. I’m your guard dog until you’re needed.”

********

Right after that was said, a phone rang, and San jumped. The guy grinned and walked over to San, roughly taking the gag out of his mouth.

********

“This will be your boyfriend. Be smart about what you say, ok?”

********

San nodded, not trusting his voice as he swallowed for the first time in hours without a gag stuffed in his mouth. The guy grinned wickedly before answering the call and putting it on speaker, nudging San when he needed to speak.

********

“S-Seonghwa hyung?”

********

San winced at how rough his voice sounded. He hadn’t had a drink or even eaten since he left for his shift who knows how long ago, and since then he had probably screamed and yelled during the night in between being unconscious before being unable to speak for a long time.

********

“San? San, oh my God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you would get pulled into this. Are you ok?”

********

“I-I’m fine, I guess.”

********

“You guess? What the fuck have they done?”

********

Before San could answer, the first guy San had been visited by spoke up.

********

“Now, now, Agent Park. Can’t delve all my secrets right now. You’ll see him soon enough. Be a good boy, Park, and you might see your boy toy again.”

********

“I’m not playing anymore, Hyunshik. Where is San? What the fuck did you do to him?”

********

“San is around here… Somewhere. As for what I did to him and since you want to know, Byungho.”

********

San barely had time to prepare himself before he was punched, making him let out some weird strangled cry of pain as his head was snapped to the side again. He swallowed, not expecting to swallow blood, so he ended up choking slightly and coughing up the blood.

********

“San!”

********

The line got cut before anything else was said or heard. Byungho pocketed his phone and started to untie San’s hands. As soon as one was free, Byungho kept it pinned with his own hand as he untied the other one with just one hand before putting San’s wrists together and tying them together in front of him with the rope once more. His wrists were already chafed, so San let out a small hiss of pain as the rope moved against his skin. Though, San was befuddled on why his hands were in front of him and not behind him given that he had shown that he could defend himself earlier.

********

“Oh. Almost forgot.”

********

San let out little indignant squeaks as Byungho fought with him to put the gag back in his mouth and then another cloth was also brought out and tied around his eyes. Once San was gagged and blindfolded, Byungho knelt down and started to untie his feet. He didn’t bother with an attack, feeling sluggish most likely due to the lack of substance. Besides, he knew Seonghwa would save him, so he didn't want to cause any trouble in case he was moved away from where Seonghwa could save him.

********

San was pulled to his feet by a hand on his arm before he was dragged to the door. His feet were slow to move due to being immobile, so he stumbled along with Byungho, who was walking at a normal pace. With only a small pause at what San assumed was a door as voices were heard echoing behind it, San was shoved into the room after the door was opened fully.

********

He stumbled into the room before falling, hands barely catching himself to save his head from hitting the ground. Though, he let out a muffled noise as he felt his hair pulled so that he would stand back up and stumble along, his bound hands coming up to lightly grip Byungho’s wrist as if that would stop him from pulling him to wherever. 

********

San felt his hair get released, and he dropped his hands before he tensed as he felt arms wrap around him to keep him in front of a body. His breathing was harsh and uneven as he tried to get back some of the oxygen he had lost with the pain before his head snapped over to where he heard a familiar voice yell his name with a small wince. Even though he couldn't Seonghwa due to the blindfold, it didn't mean he didn't want the ravenette to think that San didn't recognize him or was mad at him. 

********

“San!”

********

He kept looking towards the voice, wishing he could actually see Seonghwa, but he was scared to do anything besides what he was told for the time being. San wasn’t an idiot, and he had been given advice not to act out unless he was sure it would work out for him to escape if this situation was ever to happen. He let out another noise as he felt a hand run back through his hair before jerking his head back, and he felt his eyes trying to roll back at the pain, but he managed to keep them open.

********

“Doesn’t he look so pretty all marked up, Agent Park? Can’t believe you decided on this one. Didn’t take you for the shy boy type.”

********

He felt a hand trace the bruises on his neck, and he felt all of his muscles tremble as he tried not to show a reaction. The words said to him by someone he had become close with over the past few months slowly came back to mind, whispering what he should and shouldn’t do. San felt his head get shoved forward again, the momentum only stopped by the hand that was wrapped around his chest. He winced at the jolt of pain it sent around his head and clenched his jaw around the gag in his mouth.

********

“Shy boy? You forget he broke Baekwoo’s arm and managed to knock out Taekyoung. He’s trained in something. Not typical shy boy behavior.”

********

San couldn’t help the smirk on his face as Byungho relived how he almost got the best of the three of them, his head tilting to the side slightly. He never thought his Taekwondo would get him that far, but he was glad. Even though he couldn’t see Seonghwa, he knew his boyfriend enough to feel the shock emanating from him at the news of him taking out two trained… goons.

********

“Yah! Stop looking so smug, you- cocky asshole.”

********

San managed a loud snort of amusement at the nickname because even he could come up with a better insult than that before he felt another punch to the face. His anger took hold of him for a moment and before Byungho’s hand got too far, San’s hands had grabbed his wrist and pulled, twisting it painfully. He brought his knee up as Byungho got pulled to him, and smirked in satisfaction as he heard a pained grunt when his knee connected with his groin before he shoved the guy away, listening to and turning his face to "watch" him crumble with a small smirk on his face.

********

“Damn. Turns out your boy does have some moves, Park. I just thought my guys were incompetent.”

********

Hyunshik pulled San away from the fallen male before either one could do anything else, and San brought his hands up, scratching at his nose as he let his head drop. He felt himself swaying slightly against his will as he let his hands drop against his thigh again, letting the two talk. He was pretty sure Seonghwa was trying to convince Hyunshik to let him go, but he couldn’t focus enough to be certain.Though, he got jolted out of his thoughts as he felt a searing pain against his ribs, and he let out a cry as he tried to move away but couldn’t.

********

“Answer your boyfriend when he asks you a question, Sannie boy. Show some manners, why don’t you?”

********

The pain went away, and he panted into the gag, lightly hugging his ribs. San let out a strangled, questioning hum since he hadn’t heard the question, his mind switching between focusing on trying not to let his legs give out and pretending he was in Seonghwa’s arms instead of this guy’s arms. He was sure he hadn’t zoned out for long, but he had missed something vital nonetheless.

********

“Has anyone touched you inappropriately? Agent Park over there seems worried by how you’re acting. Shame he doesn’t believe my words.”

********

San managed to move his head towards where he had last heard Seonghwa’s voice, shaking his head “no” before letting his head drop once more as he let his weight sag back against Hyunshik, half in strategy and half as a sure way to not fall. This time, though, he made sure to be aware of his surroundings. Most of the conversation was stuff that San didn’t understand, bringing up the past and seemingly to be a continuation of the previous conversation. Then the topic took a definite turn back to him.

********

“Hyunshik, just let him go. You do that, and we let you go.”

********

“Ha! Tempting, but I don’t believe you. San here is being my bodily shield. Who knows what you will do as soon as your boy toy is out of the way?”

********

“Hyunshik, please. San didn’t do anything. Let him go.”

********

“Exactly. If anything happens to him, it’ll be your fault. Collateral damage in order to reach an end goal.”

********

“Is he even conscious, Hyunshik? Damn it. Let him go.”

********

“That’s actually a good question. Byungho.”

********

San instantly knew this was his chance as Hyunshik cued Byungho to walk over. He made sure nothing in his body language changed while he slowly counted down as Byungho slowly stepped closer. He had practiced this exact thing with his newly acquired friend, so when he finally calculated that Byungho was close enough, he quickly jumped into action. He jumped up, kicking Byungho in the stomach and using Hyunshik as a brace.

********

He heard Byungho stumble back quite a few steps, and San glanced towards where Seonghwa was with an inclination of his head right before shots started ringing out that echoed in his mind and adding to the headache he had. San reached back after he landed and got enough footing to not throw himself off balance to have his hands slot around Hyunshik’s neck before grabbing his shirt tightly. He leaned down, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and flipped Hyunshik over his back. He then used the rope binding his hands to pull up on the other's head, and Hyunshik stood up slightly as San used his bound hands to choke the other as they both struggled. He wasn't planning on killing Hyunshik. Just incapacitate the male like what had happened to himself. 

********

The shots he heard all blurred together, his reasoning being that someone must’ve shot Byungho and drawn the rest of Hyunshik’s people, so as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder, he figured he must have been shot as well. He was pretty sure it went through Hyunshik’s shoulder and then his own since he had felt the impact the shot had on Hyunshik and making him flinch moments before he felt anything. San just clenched his jaw at the pain and kept a tight hold even as Hyunshik slowly sank down to the ground with his oxygen supply quickly fading.

********

There were a few more shots, and San let out a muffled cry as he felt the same sensation in an unprotected part of his abdomen. A missed shot. Someone had missed their target and accidentally hit him, but he felt Hyunshik stop struggling, so he unhooked his hands from the male’s neck and stood upright as the body crumpled the remaining length to the floor. San didn’t stay upright for too long as he swayed heavily from all the pain.

********

He stumbled away from Hyunshik as he tried to catch his breath and suppress the pain, but the pain was quickly worsening. Especially in his head and abdomen. He pressed his bound hands to the blossom of red on his abdomen that he couldn't see but could feel as he sank to his knees slowly, feeling his shoulder protest at the movement due to the shot he also acquired there.

********

A familiar voice shouted at him as he moved to lay down with heavy breaths and seemingly thunderous footsteps ran up to him, hurting his head even more, before someone kneeled next to him, tugging the blindfold and gag off of him gently. San winced and then blinked at the sudden light change before he slowly registered his boyfriend’s face hovering above him worriedly, and he gave a dopey smile at the elder.

********

“Did-Did we get him, Seonghwa hyung?”

********

San felt something tugging at his hands as Seonghwa moved to pillow his head with his thighs before pressing his hands against the wound on his shoulder, but he didn't look to see what the tugging was. If Seonghwa didn't take out whatever was tugging, then the tug was a good thing. Soon, he felt his hands get untied and nudged aside before a more effective pressure was put back on the wound on his abdomen, replacing his almost useless pressure. The pain had started to fade to give way to numbness as San finally glanced at who had also approached. It was Yeosang, Seonghwa’s best friend.

********

“Yeah. We got him, Sannie. Do me a favor, sweetheart. Don’t close your eyes. Please.”

********

“I-I won’t. I’m here, Seongie.”

********

Even though he said that, San could feel his consciousness slip away with every passing moment, and he dimly realized in the back of his mind that the place was silent besides their breathing and their conversation. Seonghwa must have noticed San paling and losing more consciousness because he watched Seonghwa inspect his body for any more injuries before his own face paled. San watched one of Seonghwa’s arms move through his line of vision before feeling it snake under his injured shoulder, and Seonghwa cursed.

********

“Yunho! Come here! I need some help with this. The shot to San’s shoulder was through and through. Can you help me put pressure on it until the medics come? Jongho! What’s the ETA on the ambulance?”

********

“It’s still a few minutes out, hyung.”

********

Seonghwa cursed as Yunho came over and helped Seonghwa keep pressure on both sides of the wound, even going so far as to use the cloth that was his blindfold to press against the wound underneath him. San let out a weak chuckle and blinked slowly as he kept his eyes on Seonghwa, not wanting to see all the blood that he was no doubt surrounded with.

********

“Go figure your whole friend group are members of a secret agent organization. Eden hyung was right. You’re full of surprises.”

********

“Ed- San, how do you know my boss’s name? How do you know Eden’s name? How do you know my real job?”

********

San let out another weak chuckle accompanied with a soft smile, coughing slightly as he felt blood trickle out the corner of his mouth. His eyes slid shut, and he couldn’t find the energy to open them again despite not wanting to worry Seonghwa. All the pain he was feeling was replaced by numbness at this point, and he could feel the blank, dark abyss of unconsciousness wrapping its tendrils around him to start pulling him down.

********

“Later. You know I love you, right, hyung? Love you so much.”

********

“No, no, no. San! Open your eyes. I love you, too. Please don’t leave me! Jongho!”

********

San could hear the panic in Seonghwa's slightly raised voice now, and he felt drops against his face as a hand brushed away his hair from his face before finding one of his own hands. He kept smiling softly and managed to grip Seonghwa’s hand back weakly, fighting against the dark tendrils to stay awake.

********

“I’m… I’m not leaving. I-I promised. Just… Just resting.”

********

“Hyung! They’re here!”

********

Even he could tell how weak his voice was when he next spoke, but as he heard the storming of footsteps and the rolling of a gurney, he couldn’t help but say one last thing before surrendering to the tendrils of unconsciousness, trusting that the EMTs could keep him alive now that they were here. 

********

“Trust me, hyung.”

********

********

****

********

**~*~**

********

**  
**  
**   
**

********

********

Beeping. That’s all that was heard throughout the room. An incessant beeping that was annoying but at the same time it wasn’t because it gave hope. The beeping jarred his mind with each pulse in moments he regained some form of consciousness to hear the consistent noise. Even if San wanted to throw the beeping out the window to leave him with the calming, low murmur, he couldn’t even bring himself to open his eyes before sinking back into the black abyss that kept pulling him down. 

********

When San finally regained consciousness for a longer period of time, things became more focused. The beeping that still did not help his headache, he realized, was a heart monitor while the murmur seemed to be his friends. At this time, he could hear Hongjoong’s voice almost above him, and it sounded like he was worried yet heated as he spoke.

********

“I can’t believe this happened! San didn’t do anything to deserve this.”

********

“I know he doesn’t. This is all my fault.”

********

San knew that voice. That voice made his heart feel like it skipped a beat but the heart monitor debunked that thought as it kept steady, and he felt his hand twitch ever so slightly in response to Seonghwa’s voice. A moment’s silence too long passed when Hongjoong should've answered, and he felt like Hongjoong had noticed his twitch as he tried to open his eyes but couldn’t just yet. It felt like his eyelids were weighed down with bricks with the amount of energy it was taking to just open his eyes. A hand slipped into his as another hand ran through his hair.

********

“Seonghwa, say something again.”

********

“What do you want me to say, Hongjoong? That I’m a useless boyfriend who can’t even protect his significant other?”

********

San’s fingers twitched once more as his frustration grew at hearing Seonghwa talk shit about himself, and if he could, his jaw would probably be clenched as well as his fists. He felt Hongjoong squeeze his hand subtly, probably not wanting to give Seonghwa hope if he was involuntarily twitching, but when he weakly squeezed back, he heard Hongjoong gasp.

********

“What? What’s wrong, Hongjoong? Why are you staring at him like you’re about to cry?”

********

San put more effort into his grip, and he felt Hongjoong tighten his own grip. A hand raked through his hair again softly, nails lightly scratching at his scalp, and San felt a warmth- one that normally meant he would smile- spread in his chest as he let out a barely audible hum. 

********

“Sannie? Sannie, can you open your eyes?”

********

San heard a flurry of movement and suddenly another hand in his, and he squeezed Seonghwa’s hand weakly. Seonghwa let out his own gasp, and he gripped San’s hand so tightly that it was almost painful but it was ok. San felt his lips slowly turn up in the corners as he finally managed to open his eyes halfway, fluttering for a moment before closing again. He opened his eyes fully before he closed them once more due to the bright light. Then he slowly slid open his eyes again to see Seonghwa and Hongjoong staring down at him with various emotions on their faces.

********

“H-Hi.”

********

His voice was rough and quiet, but his smile only grew as Hongjoong carefully launched himself at him. Though, his smile quickly turned into a grimace accompanied with a groan of pain as Hongjoong accidentally brushed some of his injuries in his quest of wrapping his arms around San. Seonghwa stepped back, letting his hand slip out of San’s so that the youngest could at least half hug his friend. 

********

Hongjoong pulled away eventually and sat on the edge of his bed, brushing some hair out of San’s face. San’s eyes fluttered close at the warm gesture before opening again as he heard Seonghwa move about the room. He watched his boyfriend move around, his smile fading slightly at the stiff way Seonghwa was moving. Something was bothering the ravenette.

********

“You worried me, San.”

********

His eyes moved back to Hongjoong, an apologetic smile slowly making a way onto his face.

********

“You don’t call me out of the blue like that. You normally send texts first to see if I’m busy _**then**_ call, but you just called. Then I picked up, and there was no answer. That was even more uncharacteristic, so I went to your job. Lo and behold, you weren’t there, so I retraced your steps because I know the way you go to work… San, I found your phone at the entrance to an alley. I looked everywhere to try to find you. I even tried to call Seonghwa to see if he was with you or knew where you were, but he didn’t answer either. I was dying with worry because I can normally reach one or both of you. Then, on the second day of you being missing, I get a phone call from the hospital to learn that you had been shot?”

********

“I-I’m sor-ry.”

********

His voice cracked a couple times when he spoke due to the dryness of his throat, causing him to swallow a couple times to try to salvage his voice while also closing his eyes. Feeling a gentle nudge to his uninjured shoulder, San turned to look at Seonghwa as he held out a cup with a straw, but Seonghwa wouldn’t meet his eyes when he tried. That was when San figured that Seonghwa must be feeling guilty, and it was only solidified when Seonghwa spoke in a quieter than normal voice.

********

“Drink this. Slowly. It’s water.”

********

San nodded and took the straw in his mouth. He had tried to drink it slowly, but he found himself drinking almost too quickly until he felt a pinch to his hand, causing him to pull away from the straw with a yelp as Seonghwa simultaneously pulled the cup away.

********

“What part of ‘drink slowly’ do you not understand, San?”

********

“Sorry. Sorry. In my defense, I haven’t had anything to drink since before this whole thing started.”

********

The room went silent and still at the same time, and he felt two pairs of worried and upset eyes trained on him.

********

“Sweetheart, you were held for about 36 hours. You didn’t get anything to drink? Did they even give you any food?”

********

Now it was San’s turn to avoid Seonghwa’s gaze as he played with the edge of the blanket. He couldn’t handle the look Seonghwa would give him and face the nasty thoughts Seonghwa was no doubt thinking reflected in his eyes. Nothing else was said, but he could see Seonghwa give Hongjoong the cup before exiting the room. That was when San finally looked up, eyes glassy as he stared at Hongjoong.

********

“Sannie, don’t cry. It’s not your fault. Here drink up. The doctor should come and check in on you in a little while.”

********

Hongjoong held the cup for him, and San quietly sipped it, now not feeling as thirsty or dry mouthed as before since Seonghwa left the room. When San finished the water, Hongjoong threw away the cup before returning to sit down next to him again and moved to run his hand through San’s hair when the doctor walked in, so he stood up and retracted his hand.

********

The doctor checked on San’s condition and asked him details about what happened while he was there so that they could make sure there were no misdiagnoses or even missed diagnoses, and he also informed San of his condition. When the doctor was done, he left San alone with Hongjoong again. The older male sat down on the edge of the bed before San moved over so that Hongjoong could somewhat lay down, which was a clear and silent invitation for the elder to do so. Hongjoong complied and laid on his side next to San, running a hand through his black and faded red streaked hair to try to keep the younger’s mind distracted and perhaps lull him back to sleep since the doctor mentioned rest was needed.

********

“Is Seonghwa mad at me, hyung?”

********

“No. He’s mad at himself for some dumb reason. He couldn’t have known this would happen.”

********

There was a moment of silence between them where San moved to lean his head against Hongjoong’s chest.

********

“Hyung?”

********

“Yes, Sannie?”

********

“I called you because I felt like I was being followed. I thought calling you would keep me from any harm… I guess it didn’t.”

********

“That was smart, Sannie, but right now you need to sleep. Ok? We can talk later.”

********

“Ok, hyung.”

********

Hongjoong wrapped his arm around San carefully before San hugged his arm, his habit of hugging things in his sleep showing as he fell asleep to the comforting sounds of Hongjoong humming while playing with his hair. What San missed after he fell asleep, though, was Seonghwa coming back just to get a talking to from Hongjoong about making San upset due to Seonghwa ignoring him.

********

********

****

********

**~*~**

********

**  
**  
**   
**

********

********

When San woke up the second time, it was like deja vu but slightly different. His hand was being held, and he could hear soft voices, but unlike last time, there was no heart monitor to hammer into his head. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the conversation.

********

“Hyung, you’ve got to stop this and come clean with him from your perspective. San is capable. You saw how he handled being a hostage.”

********

“Yeah. Plus he seems to know quite a bit already.”

********

“It’ll help you feel less guilty and him be less upset. I don’t know how he sleeps normally, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone sleep with such a sad… aura. Not to mention he has a very adorable pout on his face right now. It’s unfair how adorable it is.”

********

Ah. It was Jongho, Yeosang, and Yunho in that order. 

********

“Yeah… I just wonder what Eden hyung has to do with all this. And he always has a pout on his face when he’s asleep. Especially when there’s nothing to hug. Check this out.”

********

The hand that was placed in his moved to lay diagonally across his chest gently, and he almost instantly wrapped his arms around the arm, nuzzling into the hand that was very gently placed on his unbruised cheek as a small smile replaced the previous pout. In his still half-asleep state, he even started to roll onto his side as he forgot about his injuries, but he quickly was reminded by the sharp pain that flashed through him. San let out a whimper and rolled back onto his back as the hand against his cheek gently started to brush against the skin.

********

San opened his eyes slowly to see Seonghwa sitting next to him with a frown twisted onto his face, which San himself frowned at. He placed his hand over Seonghwa’s and grabbed it, moving it to place soft kisses against the knuckles in order to try to distract the ravenette. Without tearing his eyes from Seonghwa’s, San spoke quietly.

********

“Hello, Jongho, Yeosang, and Yunho. Nice to see you again now that I’m not… You know, dying.”

********

San finally looked away from Seonghwa and towards the trio, moving to intertwine their fingers and not letting Seonghwa pull away. He was tired of Seonghwa isolating himself from him because he felt guilty. The other three chuckled at San’s lighthearted joke even if Jongho’s laugh sounded a bit forced.

********

“Sorry if I complicated after action reports. I’m sure an innocent person getting caught in crossfire is a headache to do paperwork for.”

********

The others seemed surprised that San knew that, which pried a giggle out the injured male.

********

“I watch movies and tv shows, you know. I know not everything is correct, but the report part _**has**_ to be right.”

********

Seonghwa managed a small smile and squeezed San’s hand. San unknowingly relaxed some of the tension that he didn’t know he had when he saw Seonghwa’s small smile.

********

“You’re right, but it was no complication. Paperwork as a whole sucks. No matter what it’s for.”

********

“That’s because you like fieldwork more, Yeosang. Shut up.”

********

The two bickered for a moment, but Jongho was just standing there awkwardly, avoiding San’s face and only allowing quick glances. San frowned and sat up a bit more, still refusing to let Seonghwa’s hand go as he noticed Jongho’s own guilty behavior.

********

“ _Jjongie_ , what’s up?”

********

Jongho moved closer, eyes glancing at the two bickering before looking at Seonghwa, and then finally landed on San. His eyes fell back to his hands that were playing with the edge of the blanket on San’s bed as he spoke quietly.

********

“Hyung, _**I’m**_ the one who shot you… _**I**_ was the one with the clearest shot. I didn’t think the bullet would pass through Hyunshik’s shoulder, and then you two were struggling so much at the end. I had aimed at him, but he moved at the last second, so it hit you instead. I almost killed you. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

********

“Jjongie, you were doing your job. There’s nothing to apologize for. You did what you had to do. I may not be a fancy agent, but I’d rather get injured while a bad dude is getting taken out than the guy getting away to save me from injury. Ok? Don’t beat yourself up over it. Now come here.”

********

Jongho glanced at San with glistening, wide eyes, seemingly baffled that San had said that, but he leaned down so that San could hug him comfortably. The youngest even let San place a chaste kiss to the crown of his head, which surprised everyone in the room a little bit, but the most startling fact was that Jongho didn’t seem to want to pull away. San rubbed his back and whispered calming things into Jongho’s ear and that’s when the older three agents figured out that Jongho was so beat up about it that he was crying.

********

The duo held their position until Jongho pulled away, and San gently wiped his tears off his cheeks. He had slipped his hand out from Seonghwa’s in order to comfort Jongho more efficiently at some point. Now, he gently held Jongho’s face in his hands before tilting the youngest’s head in such a way that he could easily place another chaste kiss to Jongho’s forehead. Unlike normal, when Jongho would scream at the action, he almost seemed calmed by it.

********

San let Jongho pull away fully, and he searched for Seonghwa’s hand once more, squeezing lightly as Jongho moved to Yeosang and Yunho. He watched the youngest whisper something, and then the three told some obviously made up excuse before leaving San alone with Seonghwa.

********

There was a long, awkward silence where neither spoke, and San was just fiddling with Seonghwa’s fingers in his lap. The tension was so high that it felt like a knife could slice through it like butter.

********

“San… I want to apologize. You never should have been dragged into all this. You didn’t even know I am an agent, or at least, I didn’t think you knew. I’m sorry I couldn’t be better. When he said he had you, I felt my blood freeze, but I didn’t want to believe it. That’s when he called Byungho, and then you picked up. You sounded like hell, you still kind of do, and I just wanted to bash his head in and find you, but I didn’t know what your situation was and if I would endanger you.”

********

Seonghwa paused and glanced at San before catching San’s hand and holding it tightly in his, intertwining their fingers. 

********

“When I saw you, I was pissed and worried because of the state you were in. You know I’ve always hated when you were hurt, so seeing you get dragged around and hit like that really struck a nerve. Hyunshik was known for doing… unthinkable things, so seeing you so… defeated and drained like that made me assume things because you never act like that. I was completely surprised when you managed to give us an opening to engage, and it made me feel even more useless because _**I**_ should’ve been getting _you_ out of the situation, but you got yourself out of it. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

********

By the time Seonghwa finished talking, he was crying, so San lifted his hands and placed them on Seonghwa’s cheeks, brushing the tears away as fast as they fell. He pulled Seonghwa closer and moved over so that Seonghwa could lay down much like Hongjoong had earlier. Seonghwa moved easily with San’s motions and hid his face away in San’s neck gently as he cried, careful of the bruises painting the skin there while San just rubbed Seonghwa’s back and played with his hair.

********

“Seongie, I don’t blame you at all. Ok? Stop beating yourself up over it. You had no control over the situation, and I know you hate that, but you need to let this one go. It will end up killing you inside. Just let it out and then don’t dwell on it anymore. Ok?”

********

Seonghwa’s only answer was a choked out sob as he threw a leg over San’s and carefully hugged him since any place he could hug was injured at some part. San just let the ravenette cry into his neck until he was just sniffling and pulled away to look at him while he raised his hands to place them back on Seonghwa’s cheeks again and wipe away the remaining wetness clinging to his boyfriend’s cheeks.

********

“You ok now, my love?”

********

Seonghwa visibly melted at the pet name, eyes softening as well, and San smiled softly as the other nodded in response to his question. 

********

“I’m fine now, sweetheart. Now the question is if you are ok. You’re oddly calm for someone who just went through a pretty traumatic experience.”

********

“I’m fine, Seongie. I think… everything will hit me when I’m out of the hospital and will have to be out and about. That’s when you’ll need to worry and help me out. I promise I’ll tell you when I’m struggling.”

********

“Ok. Next question. You told me you would tell me later about how you know Eden.”

********

“Oh. Right, right. Well, it started about a year ago. I noticed that after most of your ‘business trips’, there was always news of a crime syndicate or corrupt politician type dude taken down in Asia. One day, I got curious where you worked because you never specifically told me, so I placed my fitbit in your quite empty briefcase and since you never use it, apparently, you never noticed it was there. Well, the next day I got it back and tracked the GPS on it and saw where you went. I researched the place uselessly before just showing up and demanding to talk to the main boss dude. And yes, I actually said that.”

********

Seonghwa chuckled at that, leaning down to place a loving kiss on San’s uninjured cheek.

********

“Of course you did. You’re so eloquent with words sometimes.”

********

“Anyway, as I was making a scene about it, Eden walked in from lunch or some meeting. He must have recognized me or something because all he did was laugh at my insistence and told the secretary to let me through before he took me up to his office. I asked him the obvious, basic questions, and he explained just about everything to me. He even warned me that I might be used as leverage over you, so I asked him if he could help me be accustomed to them so that I don’t fuck up anything and get killed while you’re watching or something.”

********

San paused to take a deep breath as well as wet his lips, and now he wasn’t looking at Seonghwa, resuming his playing with Seonghwa’s fingers as he continued speaking.

********

“He seemed surprised that I was taking initiative and stuff, but he ultimately smiled at me and agreed. After that, every time you went on a mission or something, Eden and I would meet up. He advised me what to do and what not to do and then helped me get used to being roughly tied up in various ways. Before you ask, yes, he would hit me so that I wouldn’t do the wrong things when that happened in real life… which didn’t really work this time because that guy- Ugh. Anyway, those times were when you would be gone for weeks or even a month, so it wasn’t every time that I would get hit. We didn’t want the bruises to worry you in case you saw them. So yeah… That’s how I know Eden.”

********

“Hmm. That’s how you knew when to time your escape and how you were so calm, but what about your fighting skills? Based on what we saw, you know some kind of martial arts or something. Was that Eden’s doing, too?”

********

San smiled softly and chuckled.

********

“Ah. That. That wasn’t Eden’s doing. That was Taekwondo. I started when I was a child, but school had me busy, so I stopped training for a while. Eden helped me brush up on it and then adapt it to be street fighting if I need to.”

********

“Why did you never tell me that you knew martial arts?”

********

“Ah… Because it never really came up in conversation. By the time I met you, I had stopped practicing for a few years. It wasn’t relevant anymore.”

********

“Anything regarding you is relevant, sweetheart. Don’t say that. Now let’s rest. The doctor said you need as much sleep as you can get.”

********

“You need to promise me you will rest, too. You look like you haven’t slept in ages.”

********

“I’ll sleep with you. Don’t worry.”

********

San brought Seonghwa’s hand to his lips to place another series of soft kisses to the ravenette’s knuckles and then down his bent fingers to Seonghwa’s palm before moving down his wrist and forearm, strategically pulling Seonghwa’s arm to lay across him. He reached up with his hand and threaded his fingers through the soft, raven strands before pulling Seonghwa’s face down to his and placing a soft, sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

********

There was no heat or lust behind the kiss. It was simply more of a gentle connecting of the lips with nothing but love and trust being conveyed before San let Seonghwa pull away. The eldest moved around gently to get comfortable before laying his head next to San’s and nudging his face into his neck. Then the both of them drifted off to sleep to the sound of their even breathing.

********

********

****

********

**~*~**

********

**  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


********

********

** Bonus: **

********

********

San had been released from the hospital a few days after and had been sleeping over at Seonghwa’s apartment since then, having only gone to his dorm to pack some more clothes for his stay with Seonghwa as well as grab his plushie friends. He may have had half of his clothing at Seonghwa’s place already, but he didn’t know when he would be allowed to go back to his dorm by his boyfriend since Seonghwa was so worried about him. San felt like he was being mothered by his own boyfriend, which was admittedly a bit strange, but he enjoyed the domesticity that transpired from it and could only see it as what the future held if the two of them lasted forever.

********

During the last few days at the hospital, San had been visited by Mingi and Wooyoung as well as Hongjoong again to catch up and get fussed over by his best friends. He was also informed that Hongjoong had taken the liberty of telling his professors about what had happened, so he was getting extensions and accommodations since the doctor recommended for him to stay as immobile as possible. Though, he could move around if he was gentle enough to not bump into his injured ribs or pull any stitches.

********

San was currently at Seonghwa’s desk, finishing up with writing something on paper. It almost looked like an essay on lined paper, but it wasn’t. He slipped the small stack of papers into a manilla folder and labelled it " _ **Classified Report**_." Now all he had to do was convince Mother Hen Seonghwa to bring him somewhere, which he figured would be quite easy since Seonghwa caved easily into his pout and sad eyes.

********

He stood up and grabbed the folder, sticking it into his backpack as well as his laptop before placing it on his uninjured shoulder and going to find his boyfriend. The apartment wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. It was just enough space to be comfortable, so it was easy to find Seonghwa in the kitchen getting a drink.

********

“Hey, you.”

********

“Hey, sweetheart. You going somewhere?”

********

“Hmm. I figured I would convince you to go back to work. You could bring me along, and I can chill wherever while you do your thing. You’ve been gone for a few days. I’m sure you’ve got some stuff to do, and you refuse to leave me. My solution is for me to go with you.”

********

Seonghwa frowned but as he took in San’s stance and serious expression, he knew he wouldn’t win. It would waste more energy to fight and then cave instead of just giving in to the younger male. All he did was place his drink back into the refrigerator and make his way out of the kitchen, pausing at San’s shoulder to pat his back gently.

********

“Let me go get dressed properly for work.”

********

“Alright. I’ll put my shoes on.”

********

By that, he meant he would just slip his Vans on. He never really wore anything else. Maybe combat boots, but Vans always seemed to complete his normal oversized sweater and jean combo better than combat boots. San shuffled over to his black and white checkered Vans, slipping them on right as Seonghwa walked out in a button down shirt tucked into slacks with a tie around his neck.

********

San watched as Seonghwa walked up to him and bent down to put his dress shoes on and tie them. When he stood back up, San grabbed his tie and pulled him close before grabbing the back of Seonghwa’s head and pulling him down into a passionate kiss because _**damn**_ Seonghwa looked good in a button down shirt. 

********

Meanwhile, Seonghwa chuckled into the kiss and placed his hands on San’s hips as he reciprocated his boyfriend’s kiss. The two stood there a while, kissing with a little heat and a lot of passion before San finally allowed Seonghwa to pull away as he smoothed out the patch of hair he had gripped. The ravenette chuckled as he took in San’s face, and he smoothed out the younger’s hair before tracing his slightly swollen lips.

********

“Didn’t know getting all dressed up like this gets you worked up. I’ll have to keep that in mind. Now lets go.”

********

Seonghwa pecked San’s lips once more before moving away. They interlocked fingers and walked down to the car. San placed his backpack on the floor before getting in and buckling in, instantly grabbing Seonghwa’s hand again and keeping their hands on the center console as Seonghwa drove them to his workplace.

********

When they arrived, Seonghwa parked in a parking garage, and the two got out of the car. He leaned back into the car and grabbed his backpack, putting it on his uninjured shoulder before closing the door and holding Seonghwa’s hand with his injured shoulder side since he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t pull on it. They intertwined their fingers loosely as Seonghwa led the way and used his card to enter the building.

********

San ran a hand through his hair and leaned towards Seonghwa for the duration of the elevator ride before standing back straight when the doors opened. He was led by Seonghwa to his office, and San blinked at the small office space. He had expected a cubicle or something, but no. Seonghwa had a small office room with a small couch.

********

“Damn. I didn’t know you were special enough to have a small office.”

********

“Eh. I’m the team leader and need quiet to do my paperwork. You know how I am.”

********

“Right, so I’ll sit on the couch, and you can do you. You won’t know I’m here.”

********

“But maybe I want you to sit in my lap.”

********

San had just put his bag down on the couch, but he froze at what Seonghwa said. He heard a chuckle from behind him, and he coughed while opening his bag, trying to hide his flustered state. He grabbed his laptop and then turned around to see Seonghwa sitting down behind his desk but turned to face him.

********

He walked over to his boyfriend and sat in his lap, opening his laptop up in his lap and adjusting to when Seonghwa rolled closer to his desk so that he could do paperwork that he had gotten behind on. San felt Seonghwa wrap his arms around him, and he sank back against the warmth of Seonghwa’s chest, feeling his boyfriend place his chin on his uninjured shoulder as they both worked in silence.

********

The door burst open, and while Seonghwa jumped, San was too focused on his work to notice the intrusion. His face was settled in a focused pout, occasionally biting the inside of his cheek when he got frustrated. Only when he heard a voice did San notice anyone was in the room. He blinked and looked up to see Yeosang staring at them in shock. Well, more like staring at San. San sent a smile, letting his dimples pop out before he went back to work.

********

He tuned out their conversation as he focused on the essay he was writing, still wading through makeup work despite working almost nonstop. San could feel Seonghwa’s chest vibrate when he talked, and he was even pretty sure he felt a brushing of the ravenette’s lips against his neck at some point. Rereading a portion of his essay, he finally decided to take a break once he deemed it good enough to submit.

********

Seonghwa patted his thigh once he closed his laptop and placed it on the desk, and San hummed in question as he turned to look at the elder. He felt tired, still needing to sleep when he spent too long working his brain.

********

“It’s lunchtime. You want to stay here while I eat out with the boys? I’ll bring you back your favorite takeout. Then it looks like you need a nap.”

********

San hummed noncommittally and stood up and moved away to let Seonghwa stand up. He ran a hand through his hair as he noticed the others in the doorway, but he turned back to Seonghwa as he collected his things that were needed to go out. The ravenette walked up to him and placed his hands on his hips, so San raised his one available hand and looped it over Seonghwa’s shoulders.

********

“I’ll be back soon. Ok, sweetheart? You can even take a nap before I get back. It may take longer than I expect. Who knows with these three?”

********

The couple heard indignant intercessions due to that, but they remained undisturbed as the leaned in to give each other a small peck on the lips before they parted from each other slowly. Seonghwa gave his hip one last pat before completely detaching and heading out with his friends. 

********

Once San was confident Seonghwa was gone, he grabbed the manilla folder from his bag and headed to the elevator. While Seonghwa and the others had gone down, he needed to go up. He was going to Eden’s office to do something. San hummed a tune as he waited in the elevator to get off, and once it stopped, he stepped out.

********

He now had Eden’s office memorized at this point as he walked through the halls, and he only paused at Eden’s personal secretary to see if he was available. Once she nodded, San walked up to the door and knocked before walking in when he heard Eden grant him entrance.

********

San closed the door behind him before moving to Eden’s desk, standing on the other side. He felt nervous about this, but he wanted to do it. No. He needed to do it. It was his version of talking out the trauma. Eden watched him for a few seconds before he hummed.

********

“Something is bothering you. What is it? Does Seonghwa know you’re here?”

********

“Yeah. Seonghwa knows I’m here… Kind of. He knows I’m in the building. Not in your office. Uhm… I came here to give you this.”

********

San held out the manilla folder and Eden grabbed it with a curious expression before he read what was on the front. His curious expression faded into a serious one, and he sat up straighter as he opened the folder and looked at San’s handwriting, reading a few lines before looking up at San, eyes concerned.

********

“San, you didn’t have to do this. You didn’t have to write out what happened like you’re an agent working here.”

********

“Yes I did. It would fill in any holes in your mission reports, and it helped me process the whole thing.”

********

“Are you sure? I don’t need Seonghwa coming for my ass like I pressured you into writing this.”

********

“I’m sure, hyung… Just keep it. You don’t have to read it, but I figured you should know the details of what happened on my side… Yeah.”

********

San licked his lips, now feeling awkward, and he turned and walked to the door. Though, he paused as he opened the door when Eden called for him again, and he faced the elder once more.

********

“Hey, San?”

********

“Yeah?”

********

“Thank you for even thinking of filling in the holes of the events. We really didn’t find much on what happened to you. They were smart and grabbed you in a blind spot.”

********

“Ah. No matter, hyung. It was my way of playing agent.”

********

He gave a small smile and giggle, moving to leave again, but he didn’t get far when he heard the voice behind him again.

********

“If it matters any, I think you would make a great agent based on what I’ve seen and heard.”

********

San’s smile grew to let his dimples be shallow little dents in his face, and he bowed slightly at Eden in gratitude.

********

“Thank you for saying that, Eden hyung. Have a good day.”

********

When San returned to Seonghwa’s office, he might have fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, and he might have been gently shaken awake by Seonghwa and a soft, loving smile in order to eat, but San wouldn’t have changed it for the world. So long as he had Seonghwa, he would do anything to keep him around.

********

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
